Handphone
by KiReiKi Flaurenoct
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari sebuah telepon genggam. Dan berakhir dengan kedatangan sang Karnivora ke Kokuyo Land. Dengan satu tujuan : Membuat si nanas abnormal meregang nyawa / "Kamikorosu, Rokudou Mukuro..." / ::Rate T; sedikit menjurus. OOC. Fail. Jangan terlalu berharap dengan summary; sudah pasti abal:: Fic for Fujoshi Independence's Day::


::Nyasararu : LOGIN::

Er… halo, minna-san…. *nyengir se-inosen mungkin* salam buat autor dan reader di sini~! Lama kita tak bersua!

*krik….krik…krik…*

"Kayak ada yang kenal aja."

**Jleb.**

Ihiks, jahat amat sih, Rou… #mojok

"Biarin. Udah cepetin mulai! Gua capek ngetik nih."

Iya iya…. Ihiks….

* * *

.

Katekyou Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Handphone © KiReiKi Flaurenoct

Ketumpahan sebungkus penuh OOC, setoples Typo, sekarung Yaoi, semangkuk ransum (bletakk) et cetera, et cetera

Ragu-ragu? Lebih baik kembali. Tombol Back masih setia menunggu anda.

_Mind to read? Please review._

A Fict for Fujoshi Independence's Day

[.

Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other

.]

.

* * *

.

.

.

Benda hitam mungil berbentuk kotak kecil mengalihkan perhatian Hibari dari kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa kesukaannya, di ruang Komite miliknya tercinta. Benda dengan layarnya yang berkedip-kedip itu adalah _handphone_ miliknya, yang saat ini menderingkan hymne Nanimori dengan cukup keras.

Perempatan darah perlahan muncul di dahi sang Karnivora. Demi apa, disaat dirinya sedang sibuk begini ada juga herbívora yang tidak sayang nyawa…

"—tsk." Hibari menaruh pena ditangannya ke meja, dan dengan gerakan malas bangkit menuju sofa dan mengambil _handphone_-nya.

_Prívate number calling…_

Alis Hibari mengerut. Rasa-rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Terakhir kali nomor tak dikenal yang menghubunginya ternyata milik si kepala nanas itu. Tapi sang Prefek sudah mengganti—menghancurkan hingga jadi debu— nomor miliknya itu. Dan nomor telepon barunya sekarang hanya ia berikan kepada Kusakabe semata. Sekira jika ada herbívora yang perlu dihabisi, ia tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya sendiri. Lagipula kertas-kertas laporan di meja saat ini juga perlu di'habisi'...

.

Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan, sang bawahan setia memberikan nomor pribadi miliknya pada Rokudou Mukuro; yang notabene adalah rival abadinya?

[_Mau cepat mati, apa?_]

.

Hibari cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran tentang si makhluk nanas. Ah, tidak mungkin kan kejadian akan terulang?

_Tek._

"…"

"…"

"…kufufufu. Merindukanku, Kyouya?"

.

.

.

_Krik._

_Oh, déjà vu._

.

.

"…_Herbivore_, kamikorosu…"

"Kufufufu… aku juga merindukanmu, Kyouya-sayang. Makanya aku meneleponmu. Kufufu—"

_Klik_.

Manik hitam Hibari men_deathglare_ telepon genggam yang, saat ini berusaha tidak diremukkannya. Dua perempatan sudah terbentuk di dahi sang Prefek, dan aura membunuh sudah menguar di sekujur tubuhnya. Seandainya, oh seandainya, si nanas berjalan itu ada dihadapannya, Hibari akan me-_kamikorosu_-nya saat itu juga…

"…Kufufu, jahat sekali kau menutup telepon dariku seperti itu, Kyouya."

Lengan melingkar di pinggang. Hembusan napas di tengkuk. Nada rendah menggoda di telinga. Sentuhan lembut di punggung. Helai rambut yang menggelitik pipi.

.

.

—Betapa Hibari mengutuk pemikirannya barusan.

"Kh—!"

Berbalik, sang Prefek segera melayangkan tonfanya; mengincar pelipis Mukuro. Tapi ia kalah cepat, karena Mukuro segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan berhasil—untuk pertama kalinya— menjatuhkan tonfa besi Hibari. Kakinya menyandung kaki sang Karnivora, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terlentang di sofá—dengan Mukuro menindihnya; memegang kedua pergelangan Hibari dan memerangkapnya di sofa.

"—Tsk. Menyingkir dariku, _Herbivore_."

Hibari terus memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Aura membunuhnya bertambah gelap, tapi tentu saja itu masih tidak mempan untuk si nanas biru (?).

"Kufufufu~ betapa kangennya aku dengan aromamu, Kyouya-kun…" Mukuro menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Hibari, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam di sana. Sementara Hibari menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar saat merasakan hembusan napas di area sensitifnya.

"Kubilang menyingkir, _Herbivore_!"

.

"_Omae wa boku o aishiteimasu ka,_ Kyouya?" [1]

.

Manik hitam milik sang Awan membesar perlahan, membuat Mukuro semakin tak tahan ingin melakukan—

_Cup._

.

.

.

Tiga detik, dan merona merah padam.

"K… KAMIKOROSU…!"

"_Ti amo anch'io_, Kyouya-kun. Kufufufufu~" [2]

Menyeringai mesum, dan kembali mengumandangkan tawa mistis.

.

Sungguh, betapa ingin sekali seorang Hibari Kyouya me-_kamikorosu_ nanas jadi-jadian bernama Rokudou Mukuro hingga mati.

Tapi yang namanya keinginan, hanya keinginan….

.

.

.

.

Manik hitam itu menatap _blank_ pada layar.

_Sedetik_.

Tangan sang Awan mencengkeram erat telepon genggamnya.

_Dua detik_.

Mata sang Karnivora Nanimori me-_deathglare_ benda itu.

_Tiga detik_.

Aura pembunuh keluar dari Hibari.

.

.

—Sang sumber masalah; _handphone_ hitam miliknya dua detik setelahnya sudah ditemukan di tempat sampah dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan dan tak sanggup disampaikan dengan kata.

Apa penyebab Hibari Kyouya marah sampai-sampai merusak telepon genggam kesayangannya?

Marilah kita mundur beberapa menit sebelumnya….

…

Hari ini cerah. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik, di langit masih ada sekumpulan awan yang membuat teduh. Burung berciap-ciap gembira (khususnya Hibird). Tidak ada laporan yang perlu diperiksa, tak ada pelanggar peraturan yang perlu 'dicabut' nyawa. Dan Hibari dengan tenang menikmati kedamaian pagi yang cerah, ditemani secangkir teh hijau di mejanya.

Sungguh. Pagi yang benar-benar indah.

Dengan tenang, Hibari mengambil telepon genggamnya. Dengan gerakan yang elegan pula, sang Prefek menekan beberapa tombol, dalam hati berniat mengirim pesan kepada Kusakabe untuk membawakan kue-kue ke ruangannya sebagai teman minum tehnya.

—Tapi gerakannya terhenti tepat setelah tombol _unlock_ ditekan.

.

.

Di depan matanya, tercitra bayangan si kepala nanas biru.

Duduk bersandar pada sofa. Menyunggingkan seringai sensual. Keadaan basah dari rambut nanasnya sampai badan. **Topless,** pula**.**

—Dan tentu saja, itu sebenarnya adalah _wallpaper handphone_-nya.

[Tapi marilah kita anggap pemegang cincin _Kiri_ itu sedikit memodifikasinya sehingga terciptalah frasa-frasa di atas.]

.

.

Dan mari kita kembali ke beberapa menit setelahnya, yaitu saat ini.

Dengan tonfa besi di kedua tangan, sang Awan berjalan mantap menuju Kokuyo Land. Mengabaikan warna merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya, Hibari hanyamemiliki satu tujuan yang harus dilakukan:

_Membuat Rokudou Mukuro meregang nyawa_.

.

.

"…Kh. _Kamikorosu,_ Mukuro…."

.

.

.

.

**FIN(ISH dengan abalnya)**

* * *

[1] _Omae wa boku o aishiteimasu ka_ : Do you love me? – Jepang :D

[2] _Ti amo anch'io_ : Love you too – Italia (Terima kasih, gugel translet :D)

.

[Play Song : Love Girl — CN BLUE . Pretty girl~ Pretty boy~]

.

[Swearing's Room!]

.

…oke. Saia tau ini abalita gajeisme labil akut. Sumpah deh, GUE BIKIN APAAN? *histeris sendiri* orz ini sebenarnya ga ada dalam rencana. Gue udah bikin skripnya 3 drabble, sama kayak fic sy sebelumnya. Tapi oh otak gue udah terlalu lama melumut jadi cuma bisa jadi satu doank. Dan jadilah oneshot ababil ini orz #headbang

Canggihnya gue bikin ini cuma dalam 3 jam. Hanya ditemani Winamp, cemilan, dan Rou (orangnya udah tidur duluan. Sialan, gue kalah suit!)

.

.

Ah, sudahlah. Saia tambah akut labil-nya inii.

Review, onegai? :D


End file.
